


First Watch

by holstsmuse (lalahss)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Camping, Crushes, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Slightly Thick Raphael, Very Thicc Raphael, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, Wholesome minus the masturbating bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalahss/pseuds/holstsmuse
Summary: Raphael agrees to let Marianne take the first watch while they're on lookout, but a misunderstanding leads Raphael to discover Marianne's true feelings for him.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Raphael Kirsten
Kudos: 26





	First Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Weeee! I've been productive today! Here's my latest smut-fest, this time featuring one of my favourite Deer Pairs :)

As day turned to night, Raphael found himself watching Marianne as she ate her food by the fire they’d made. She’d been working hard all day with him to set up camp, and tonight she’d be taking first watch as they waited for a sighting of the Empire soldiers. He’d insisted on taking the first watch, but the minute Marianne looked at him with a sad pout, he gave way. She was trying her best, after all, and somehow… she just got to him. Nobody else in the Golden Deer made him as gentle as he was with her, and it was always nice for the two of them.

Maybe it was when they’d shared their talks about speaking birdese, or maybe it was when Marianne laughed that first time and Raphael saw her in an entirely new light. Maybe it was the time she’d saved him from a near certain death in battle. He didn’t know, but he was fine with that. He was, as Ignatz would put it, rather fond of her. Call him a sap, but he thought Marianne was one of the sweetest girls in all of Fodlan. When she smiled, the whole world changed, even though their lives were getting grimmer and grimmer.

Whatever it was, she was often on his mind. From dawn, when he rose to do his morning training, until the dark of night, when she’d be all he dreamed about. Of course, his mind occasionally wandered to more risque thoughts of her, but she was beyond reproach. He didn’t want to think about her in a dirty way. Ignatz had provided no useful information on whether it was fine to see your crush as such, only telling him to pray to the Goddess about it, which led Raphael to try and repress all of his more… questionable thoughts about her, of which there were more than a few.

“Good night Marianne!” He called out, heading into their tent. “Will you be alright tonight?”

“I will be.” She gave him a soft smile against the firelight, and nodded. “If I need anything, I’ll wake you.”

“Great!” Raphael gave her a toothy grin back, and she laughed gently. “Remember to wake me before you sleep, okay?”

She nodded serenely, and he entered the tent. Excellent! He had noticed her soft laugh, and as he undressed for bed, all he could think of was that laugh. That laugh! His smallclothes tightened, and he laughed to himself. He loved her so much, and he meant it with all of his heart. She was… so wonderful. He got under his ragged covers, and felt his heart warming as he fell asleep.

Like most nights where he thought of Marianne, his dreams ruminated over her. Strange vignettes where they were in strange dreamworlds were the order of the night, and it wasn’t long before his brain took a natural progression towards more explicit thoughts. Her body, in its soft, dreamlike glory, shed its clothing and floated towards him. It wasn’t intentional that Dream-Marianne almost always resembled a ghost, but the sensations his brain sent to his body were always vivid. Raphael had found since he was a child that his dreams had vivid feelings attached, and most people couldn’t feel physical touch in their dreams. When Marianne was in his dreams, he could feel every cell of her body against his, and when she kissed him in his dreams, he could feel her soft body against his.

Tonight, Marianne was tracing his abs and telling him that he was beautiful. Strange, yes, but Raphael’s dreams were usually nonsensical, like this. Her touch made him get harder, and she’d keep telling him he was beautiful as he tried to touch himself, but failed.

The strange part of the dream was that about halfway through, Marianne started saying his name as if she was far away.

“Raphael… touch me…” Dream-Marianne said to him, and Raphael tried to oblige, his hand touching Dream-Marianne’s face.

“I’m trying my hardest!” Raphael said back to her, and she laughed, but the voice continued.

“Raphael… touch me… please…”

Raphael frowned. That was weird… unless there were two Mariannes?

“You’re beautiful,” Dream-Marianne said, as a voice that was definitely Marianne’s said, “Raphael… ahh…”

The confusion was enough to send a shot of adrenaline through him, and Raphael shot awake in an instant, fearing the worst. What could Marianne need? Was she hurt? Why did she need touching?

“Raphael… please… touch me…” His heart raced as he quietly opened the tent flaps, not comprehending what could be going on, and then his eyes rested on a very much not-clothed, undressed Marianne, legs spread in the firelight and a finger in her snatch. “Please… ah…” Her slender fingers were splayed across her privates, one finger entering herself, and her thumb rubbing circles around her clit. The firelight made it look redder than usual, he suspected, but the glistening was likely her own arousal. Her arousal… the thought captivated him. She was aroused.

Her other hand was on her breast, her soft, soft breast, and Raphael was stunned momentarily as he processed what her breast looked like. Soft, round, with a pert nipple on top which she was rubbing between two fingers. The other looked the same, and Raphael had the sudden urge to bury his face in them. They looked so soft and malleable in the light, and his cock throbbed at the thought of touching them.

Raphael’s cheeks burned when he finally processed what was going on, each part of the scene illustrating Marianne, beyond reproach, pleasuring herself in front of him. He quickly closed the tent flaps, and sat in the dark tent, the glow of the fire illuminating Marianne outside the tent.

“Ah… Raphael…” Her voice was so soft that it was a miracle he’d heard her, but what a voice… Raphael looked down, and noticed he was visibly aroused, his dick straining in his sleeping shorts. He debated whether to remove them, but his arousal won out, and he shed them as his erection stood at half mast. As Marianne’s voice softly spoke, he spit in his hand and let his hand slowly stroke up and down his length, imagining she was whispering to him. His dick started to grow as he listened to her, and he tingled as she started working herself up.

“Raphie… feel how aroused I am…” He wished he could, he wished he could run out there and feel her soft snatch, taste her arousal, and pleasure her, even though he had no experience in any of that. His cock ached as she sighed, a gentle sigh that permeated the air and filled his heart, and he started stroking faster.

“See how worked up I am, Raphie… touching myself… to the thought of you…” Her final words were so soft Raphael wasn’t sure he’d heard them, but he spit on his hand and sped up his strokes. Why was she doing this? He had no idea, but all he knew was that every word felt as if it was stroking him, and it wasn’t just his hand. 

He eyed the tent flap, and knew that he shouldn’t peek, but he wanted to see how worked up she was, how badly she wanted him… It was dangerous, but the allure of seeing her in such a state won out over any logical thoughts. He peeked his head out the tent flap, and immediately was thankful he had.

She’d inserted more fingers inside herself, and was now touching her clit with one hand, finger fucking herself with the other. She was panting now, and Raphael jacked himself off more vigorously, seeing what she was doing. To see the woman he loved, pleasuring herself like this… It made his balls ache, and his body need her.

“I want you to see me like this…” His heart leaped. He knew it was one thing saying it while she thought he was asleep, but actually seeing her… Her fingers moved faster, and his hand moved in kind, in rhythm with her. The hand on her clit started to speed up as well, and Raphael watched with curiosity. Would she… come?

“Ah, ah… ah…” She got softer, and Raphael started stroking even faster, feeling as if his hand was a blur. His orgasm was on the way, and it was the thought of Marianne wanting him that got him more and more turned on.

“Ra… phie… oh…” She was clearly trying not to make any noise, and that in itself went straight to Raphael’s cock. He could feel his balls tensing up, wanting to release, but he tried to wait. She was going to be close, and he wanted to wait… He wanted to see her come…

“Ah…” Her legs suddenly shut, and she began to cry out. “Ah, ah… ahhh…” Her body spasmed gently as she brought herself to her climax, and it made Raphael groan. He wasn’t sure when she’d come, so he sped up his stroking, watching her body convulse. As her hands froze between her closed-shut legs, he felt a warm feeling course up his cock. He sped up for one final squeeze, and he could feel the come shooting out before he could even think about it.

“Nnn!” He tried to quieten himself as he came, but it was impossible as he came intensely onto the ground in front of the tent. His cock was aching with relief and fury as his seed sprayed onto the dirt outside the tent, and with each string of come he couldn’t hold back his growls. “Ah! Agh! Nnh! Hah!” The pleasure was indescribable, and knowing that Marianne was mere metres away was enough to keep him coming. “Ahh…” He could feel the final ropes of come gently hit the ground next to him, and he gently touched himself, letting his foreskin go back to normal. He felt spent, mentally and physically, and if the seed around him on the ground was anything to go by, he’d come more than he ever had before. To be fair… he’d never masturbated to a real person before, much less his crush.

However, the minute he looked over at Marianne, he realised he’d made a mistake. She was sat up next to the fire, her eyes wider than he’d ever seen them before, holding her dress in front of her body, barely covering anything as she gave him a shocked look. Her blue hair was out of its normal braid, falling freely around her shoulders, and Raphael should not have found the sight so wonderful, but he relished in it. He also felt an intense wave of guilt, which won out over his wonder.

“Marianne! I’m so sorry!” The apologies spilled forth, but before he could even begin to explain himself, Marianne shook her head. He was silent immediately, and regretful. Marianne… What would she do? What had he done? What would she think?!

“Raphael… did I wake you?” She looked worried, more so than him, and Raphael wanted to do nothing more than comfort her. He shuffled over the ground to her, and she looked up at him, her face betraying her deep-set anxiety.

“I thought you were hurt, but… then I realised you weren’t.” Raphael hung his head, and waited for whatever was coming. He was such an idiot… Marianne didn’t deserve this…

“You know… when I’m like this, and I say I’m okay with you coming out and touching me…” Marianne took his head in her hands, and moved it so he was looking into her eyes before she finished. “I want you to. I… might be scared, but I want you to.”

“Marianne…” Raphael felt his heart warm, and he smiled. Thank the Goddess! “I didn’t wanna hurt you! I was scared you were doing it because you didn’t want me to come out!”

Marianne smiled, and Raphael felt as if the sun had come out, even though it was the middle of the night. The relief! “I like you a lot, Raphael. Have you noticed?”

His cheeks reddened under her hands. He had not noticed. “Ahh… a little?”

Her face was so kind, that had Raphael not been feeling mortified at his actions, he would’ve kissed her right there and then. Instead, he took her hands that were on his cheeks still, and held them.

“You’re the only person who sees me for me, and doesn’t want to change me.” He realised his hands were a bit sweaty, but Marianne didn’t seem to mind as her hands held his, even squeezing them a little bit.

“Well… I like you a lot too Marianne! You’re sweet, kind, beautiful… the list goes on! If you want to, I’d…” He paused nervously, and Marianne gently placed a kiss on his hand. “Heh… would you wanna be my girlfriend?”

“I’d love to,” Marianne replied warmly, and Raphael felt his heart fill up with joy.

“Yay!” He leaned in and kissed her cheek, but before he could pull away, she moved her face to properly kiss him. He felt his cheeks burn as he realised he was kissing her, but he deepened the kiss as she tilted her head to the side. They parted, and went back in again immediately, causing Raphael to laugh a little bit, as they made out. Their kisses were loud and a bit noisy, but they felt heady, making them dizzy when they parted. Raphael let go of her hands, only to take her into his arms and lap, and she laughed as she bumped into his flaccid manhood.

“Do you mind me– or us– being like this?” She asked, gesturing to herself. It was only then Raphael realised they were both naked, and he yelped as Marianne laughed.

“I don’t mind! I like this, but… I also forgot we were like this.” He grinned, embarrassed, and Marianne snuggled her head into his chest. “To be fair, we’ve seen each other, and… it feels right.” He frowned, feeling as if his words weren’t quite enough, but Marianne hummed in agreement.

“It does, I don’t mind either.” Marianne gave Raphael a smile, but Raphael noticed the bags under her eyes. “Shall we take second watch together?” 

“Sleep on me. I can do it, you need to rest.” Raphael patted her head, and Marianne shut her eyes as she adjusted herself in his lap. “Good night Marianne,” he whispered into her ear as he looked around the campsite. 

“Night,” Marianne yawned, and he could feel his heart beating against the side of her head, and somehow, it felt right. Them being there, like that, in the middle of nowhere, was nice. Soon, Marianne’s breathing slowed, and Raphael gazed at her with love. He loved her, and she loved him, even if she didn’t say it.

It definitely felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoy this somewhat wholesome, somewhat not very wholesome at all story! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
